


When Red Met Yellow

by Arvernii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, First Meetings, M/M, No Smut, POV First Person, Pokemon Battle, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvernii/pseuds/Arvernii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU. Louis and Harry are in different teams in Pokemon Go. Louis is Valor (obviously) and Harry is Instinct (cause Harry would love the little baby Pokemon and hatch eggs). Louis is a gym leader and Harry challenges him for the gym. 3v3.  2 that end in a tie but Harry wins at the end. Then Mystic comes in and ruin everything (like they usually do, lol jk, but not really ;) ) and then Louis and Harry go on a date! (Omg feels) .  Louis gets salty AF when he loses cause Valor pride but love always wins.  No smut and you don’t have to show the date if you don’t want too.  Also long hair Harry please cause yes,</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Red Met Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to submit prompts, please message me on my inbox or tumblr at : tumblr.com/blog/arvernii
> 
>  
> 
> Awesome prompt! I had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> For the Pokemon I gave Louis a Jotleon (cause their small and excitable like he is) a Sandslash (cause Louis is a hedgehog) and a Charizard cause we all know Louis would start with a Charmander.
> 
> Harry, I gave a Persian (cause Harry loves cats and cuddling) a NineTails (cause Harry's long hair is as majestic as a NineTails) and a Raichu (cause Harry started out with a Pikachu)
> 
> First person Louis POV

I laid in the shade of a tree with my eyes closed, not really sleeping just snoozing. It was fairly boring being a gym leader when there wasn't a battle going on but one of Candela's assistants called me earlier and told me that I needed to hold this gym since Spark's and Blanche's followers were seen in the area. I wasn't the strongest trainer on Valor but the stronger trainers were busy or already holding gyms.

I looked over as I heard footsteps and watched as a member of team Instinct approached the gym; I smiled and stood, eager for some excitement. "I want to battle! It'll be fun!" The other trainer said as he came closer. The other trainer was gorgeous, with striking green eyes and hair that flowed past his shoulders; the yellow Zapados pin on his chest showed his team proudly and stood in contrast from my red Moltres pin. He was also very tall which kind of made me jealous since I was so short, but as they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall.

"Alright let's do this" I said as I got a pokeball from my belt and pressed the button in middle to enlarge it. "May the best trainer win" the other guy said as he threw his pokeball and a Persian appeared on the ground. "I plan too" I sneered as I threw my pokeball and a Jolteon appeared in front of me.

The other trainer just smiled and shook his head before saying in a loud voice "Persian use slash!" The Persian lunged at my Jolteon, claws extended. "Jolteon use double team!" I said and my Jolteon became a blur as it moved around the battlefield quickly. The Persian ended up slashing at nothing and I quickly said "Jolteon use thunderbolt!" My Jolteon bristled it's fur for a second before a thunderbolt zapped from its body toward the Persian. "Persian use quick attack!" The other trainer said; the Persian zipped past the Thunderbolt and tackled my Jolteon with it's body. I gritted my teeth, this guy was good. "Persian use fury swipes!" The other trainer said. Thinking quickly I said "Jolteon use thunder wave!" Before my Jolteon could react though, the Persian started raking Jolteon with its claws. "Persian use crunch!" The other trainer said. "Jolteon use double team!" I said again, but before my Jolteon could recover from the fierce attack from Persian's claws; Persian bite Jolteon ferociously.

"Jolteon use thunder!" I said, this is what I should have been doing from the beginning, using my strongest moves, not just messing around. Jolteon bristled it's fur again as Persian was still biting her and the Persian got the full force of the attack since they were in contact with each other. The Persian was launched away from Jolteon and landed on the grass before rolling a few times and lying still; my Jolteon tried to stand up but was too weak. A draw.

"Good job Persian" the trainer said to their pokeball after he recalled his Persian before he raised his voice to talk to me "You did well; that was intense, your Pokemon was very strong". "Of course she was, she was raised by a Valor" I spat, highly annoyed. I haven't lost a single battle in weeks and this Instinct trainer is mocking me!

"I want a rematch!" I said as I picked another Pokeball from my belt and threw it, causing my Sandslash to appear. "Ok!" The other trainer nodded eagerly and threw another of his pokeballs, causing a NineTails to appear. "NineTails use flamethrower!" The other trainer said. "Sandslash use dig!" I said, which caused my Sandslash to burrow underground, avoiding the flames. A moment later he erupted from the ground beneath NikeTails and threw his body into the NineTails, catching the other Pokemon off guard. "Sandslash use earthquake!" I said, not playing around this time. "NineTails use smokescreen!" The trainer said. As Sandslash broke apart the ground and caused the stones to impale NineTails, he actually missed since he couldn't see NineTails due to the smokescreen. I nearly pulled my hair out as the battle ended in another draw a few minutes later when NineTails used flamewheel and my Sandslash used roll out . "Another draw! This is exciting!" The Instinct trainer said as we recalled our Pokemon.

"Rematch!" I snarled and I chose my strongest Pokemon, my Charizard, to battle. I was going to crush this trainer if it was the last thing I did! What infuriated me was that the other trainer was still smiling and mocking me. The other trainer chose a Raichu; this was for all or nothing.

"Charizard use fire blast!" I said, hoping to finish this battle in one decisive attack. "Raichu use thunder!" The other trainer said. Fire met thunder with explosive results and as the smoke cleared I saw my Charizard lying on the floor, the other trainer's Raichu was on the ground as well but it managed to stand up after a moment on shaky legs. I fell to my knees, in disbelief, how could I lose? I used everything I had but it wasn't strong enough? I couldn't blame my Pokemon since I was their trainer, it met I myself was weak. I recalled my Charizard and just stared at the ball in my hand; I can't believe I lost to an Instinct trainer.

It wasn't that Instinct trainers were weak, in fact many of them were very good trainers, but I never lost to one before. As a whole, Instinct was more concerned with breeding, raising and hatching Pokemon, so to lose to one in _gym_ _battle_...I should just hand over my pin to Candela since I obviously didn't have what it takes to be a part of Valor.

I was snapped back to reality as I heard "Venusaur use razor leaf!" The Raichu, caught completely unprepared and already weakened, got a big hit. Before the Raichu could recover, or the Instinct trainer knew what was going on, the female voice said "Venusaur use solar beam!" I looked over and saw a trainer from team Mystic standing there with a calm, yet smug look on her face as the Instinct's Raichu lay still on the ground after the two attacks.

"That's cheating!" I protested, raising to my feet as I saw the flag that marked the gym go from Valor's Moltres to Instinct's Zapdos to Mystic's Articuno. "No it's not" she said, adjusting the glasses on her face "I just watched and waited for the best moment to strike, it's call strategy".

The Instinct's trainer laughed as he recalled his Raichu "I can't argue with that, this was a lot of fun; almost as fun as playing with baby Growlithes or Eevees". "You're not upset that you lost your gym?" I asked amazed, most of my Valor teammates would have been furious at the Mystic trainer's "strategy". "Nah I have an egg that is going to hatch soon so I probably should have been focusing on that anyway" He said as he pulled out a Pokemon egg from his backpack that was wrapped in a heavy blanket; every so often the egg would move gently "See? Anyway I should be going" he said before he started walking away.

"Hey wait" I said jogging to him "Do you...maybe want to go get something to eat? I don't have anything else to do today since I was supposed to be holding that gym but my Pokemon are in no condition to fight anymore...plus I found my first egg yesterday so...I could use some tips.

The trainer nodded "Sure, I'd love too...my name is Harry". "I'm Louis" I said with a smile. Harry extended his hand "I know this great little cafe not too far". After a moment of hesitation, I placed my hand in his. "Sounds great" I mumbled, suddenly feeling shy since we were holding hands.

Maybe there was more to life than just being the strongest you can be.


End file.
